


Reunions under a Wakandan Sunset

by whitts98



Category: Black Panther (2018), Black Panther (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitts98/pseuds/whitts98
Summary: SPOILERS FOR END CREDIT SCENE IN BLACK PANTHERBucky reunites with reader with a little help from Shuri...





	Reunions under a Wakandan Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic I wrote in half an hour after seeing Black Panther and being inspired. I absolutely love Bucky and I loved the end credit scene! I can't remember exactly the dialogue used so I put what I could remember down.   
> In this pic, reader has powers of flight controlled with golden energy or light. 
> 
> I don't own Marvel or any of the characters. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

“Sergeant Barnes” The princess spoke, looking over at the tired man who walked slowly out from the hut. 

“Bucky” He simply stated. 

“Come, there is much more for you to learn.” 

The soldier wearily gazed after her, still stood by the lake. He turned to face back towards the hut at the shout of the children. One ran near to him, calling out something he couldn’t understand. The child grinned up at him as he passed, racing to join his friends, giggling and playing.   
He turned back to the girl, the one they call Shuri, who was waiting for him by the shoreline with a grin. 

“Come, I say.” She laughed as he trudged through the sand. “So grumpy.” 

Bucky spared her a grimace, but walked beside her all the same. 

“Your friends have been very excited to know you have awoken. They wait for you here” She smiled at him.

“Steve?”

“Captain Rogers has phoned ahead this morning from outside Wakanda and will be joining you shortly.” She replied, placing an arm around his back to guide him onto the new path away from the hut. 

The soldier was silent for a moment, stiffening at the touch of the girl. “Then who?” 

Shuri let go of his arm, her never ceasing grin stating to unnerve him. She gestured to a figure in the distance, Bucky could make out someone sitting on a bench but not who it was. 

“You have her to thank for your continued protection. During the Battle of Kings she fought by our side to ensure your safety.” 

“Battle?” Bucky muttered.

“Yes, between my brother and our…” She trailed off, suddenly looking downcast and fiddling with the beads on her wrist “No matter.” 

She was quiet for a moment and Bucky frowned, looking down at his own hands- or hand. It was still something he was getting used to; the loss of the arm. He felt off balance somehow, the weight missing from his body a strange absence. 

Shuri noticed his frown. “We will fix you. Soon. I have many designs that I am still working on in my lab. I will take you and you can choose one out.” 

Bucky huffed in response, his eyes again on the figure in the distance coming into closer view. He tried but he still couldn’t make out whom Shuri was leading him towards. The girl grinned from beside him, her temporary sadness forgotten. 

“Yes, she was quite a fierce warrior, my brother was very impressed. We don’t take outsiders in, but for her we made an exception. She is your protector. And in the battle as she flew above us, she protected you and our country.” 

Bucky halted, his mind suddenly clearing, as if someone had taken a brush to the cobwebs that clung to his brain. “Flying?” 

“Yes, with a golden light that propels her. I have never seen anything like it before”

They were close enough now to see the person on the bench clearly and Bucky’s heart started pounding loudly in his chest at the way their hair glistened in the light of the sunset. 

Shuri called out a greeting to the person and his breath was taken away as the figure turned to see them. Shuri watched in great delight as the soldier beside her instantly broke out into a sprint, running to the girl who had waited beside him all of his days in the cyro-chamber. 

Y/n had leapt up off of the bench and was running to him as well, the biggest smile breaking out on her face. They closed the distance quickly, Bucky scooping her up in his arm, his face pressed closely to hers. Instantly his lips found hers and they kissed much in the same way they had the final time before he had entered the chamber; full of love and desperation. 

“Doll face…” Bucky kept muttering over and over, kissing her hair and her face, the tears that streamed down her face. 

“I’ve missed you so much,” she responded, her hands tangled in his hair. 

Shuri walked towards them, both of their laughter spilling out into the air. She stood to the side as she watched both of the outsiders embrace, their love as clear to see as the sunset that hung behind them. 

“Ahem.” She giggled. 

They both turned to look at her, surprise clearly on their faces, both having been so caught up in the other that they had completely forgotten about the world around them. 

“Princess.” Y/n hopped off of Bucky, bowing with her arms crossed as she had been taught to do so over the months she had resided in the palace.   
Bucky made a face at the sudden loss of contact, but quickly snaked an arm around her waist as she straightened up. 

“He is finally ready to see the world again.” Shuri stated, smiling as the couple beamed up at each other. “But we still have a way to go. Come, let us walk together.”   
She set off purposefully, pausing to stop and roll her eyes good naturedly as the couple walked together slowly behind her, not pausing to look in each others eyes, dreamy smiles etched on their faces. 

“Come on!” She called, smiling as they spoke behind her

“I love you Doll, so so much.” 

“I love you with everything that I am.” 

As they walked into the sunset, Shuri thought that despite what she had been told about outsiders in the past, she was glad that Barnes had been able to make progress in her country and that she had been able to help reunite the couple. Their love was a testament to how people should be, and Shuri was determined to do her absolute most to help others to be that happy and fulfilled, even if they would all be as nauseously adorable as the soldier and his girl.


End file.
